


Super Bowl Hate Sex

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coach!Dean, Hate Sex, M/M, Pre-smut, Super Bowl, dean's pissed, go figure, no actual smut, referee!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head Coach Dean Winchester’s team just lost the Super Bowl in spectacular fashion, and he was doing everything to forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bowl Hate Sex

Dean downed another scotch, his fourth of the hour. So far, they were doing nothing to sate his anger. Maybe another four would would help. Then again, maybe not.

Head Coach Dean Winchester’s team just lost the Super Bowl in spectacular fashion, and he was doing everything to forget it.

And the name Castiel Novak.

Castiel Novak was the head referee in the game. It was his call that caused the loss. A ticky tack, bullshit call that Dean was certain every other ref in the league would have ignored.

But not Castiel Novak.

Fuck, Dean thought again for the umpteenth time. He caught the eye of the bartender and shook his empty glass, signaling the need for a refill.

Just as the bartender set the drink in front of him, Dean felt someone sit on the stool next to him. He was not in the mood for some fan telling him what a shitty job he did. He didn’t bother to look up as he started, “Look, man…”

“Hello, Dean.”

He knew that voice. Heard it enough times over numerous stadium audio systems. Heard it crush his hopes and dreams not two hours ago. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I was just leaving.” There was no way he was gonna sit next to him. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Castiel Novak right now. He didn’t want to be near anyone. Hell, the only reason he was in the hotel bar was because if he was gonna drink as much as he planned on drinking tonight, he wanted someone around for when he passed out.

“Coach, please. Don’t go.”

“You’re kidding, right? You just destroyed the most important game of the year and you want me to stay?”

“I wanted to apologize to you.”

“Keep it. I don’t want to hear it.”

“I understand you’re angry -”

Dean spun to face the ref and stuck a finger in his face. “Angry doesn’t even begin to cover it! That was a bullshit call and you know it.”

“Fitzgerald was down -”

“No other Goddamn ref in the league would have called it!”

“I assure you, they would have.”

“No! They wouldn’t. Only you.” Dean poked Castiel’s chest for emphasis. “You’ve been a pain in my ass since the day the league hired you.”

Castiel furrowed his brow. “Are you insinuating that I have it out for you?”

“Don’t you?”

“I don’t.”

“Oh, no? Let’s recap, shall we? Two years ago. Tennessee. Said Tran bobbled the ball. We lost the first down that cost us a chance at a comeback.”

“Possession has to continue to the ground.”

Dean didnt let Castiel’s defense deter him. “Eighteen months ago. Seattle. Called a face mask on McLeod when he clearly just brushed past it. That fifteen yard penalty put us out of field goal range. How many points did we lose that game by? Two.”

“I will not be held responsible for your team’s inability to convert on third and three.”

“Six months ago in Denver. Roman’s foot was in bounds! That was a damn touchdown.”

“There wasn’t enough evidence on the replay to overturn the call.”

“And not two Goddamn hours ago you called Fitzgerald down when no one touched him!”

“Of course there was.”

“Harvelle was nowhere near him!” Dean leaned into Castiel’s space in an effort to intimidate the ref. At this point, he didn’t care if the league fined him. He needed to get his frustrations out.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Are you insinuating I’m bad at my job?

Dean barked out a laugh. “I’m not insinuating anything. I’m outright telling you you’re bad at your job.”

“If that were true, I wouldn’t have just officiated the Goddamn Super Bowl, you…assbutt!”

“The fuck is an assbutt?”

“I don’t know!”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“So are you!”

“Shut up, Novak.”

“Make me, Winchester.”

It was a split second decision, but Dean surged forward and kissed the referee, his hope to startle the man so much that he’d just fucking go away and let him stew in hatred. What he hadn’t counted on was Castiel kissing him back.

When he realized what was happening, he kissed back putting all his anger behind it. When they broke apart, Dean said, “That shut you up for a minute.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s shirt and yanked him closer. “We are gonna go fuck this out. Right now. Let’s go.” He slid off the barstool, still clutching Dean’s shirt and tugged him along.

Dean followed him. “Fine. But I’m topping.”

“The hell you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone during the damn game. It was a shitty game, so why not? 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://trekchik.tumblr.com/)


End file.
